Horrible HouseGuest
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: What happens when Kate finds out what it's like to be in Lizzie's shoes? Can Kate survive being a McGuire? R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, books, movie, or anything pertaining to it or it's products or merchandise.

A/N: Hey! Here's a new story. I'm not sure where it's heading so give me lots of reviews to let me know if you like it so far!

Kate took a deep breath and pushed open the door to her house, one bright sunny day after school.

Walking inside, she shut the door, locked it and dropped her backpack. "Mom, I'm home."

No answer followed. All was quiet, once again.

"Mom, where are you?" Kate yelled.

Silence.

Kate stood still and took a deep breath, trying to still the tears. "Must have left again. I wonder if there is a note this time?"

Sighing deeply and hurt plainly showing in her dark blue eyes, Kate walked into the kitchen and glanced at the fridge. "No note there."

Wondering through the house searching for a note, Kate noticed that the answering machine was flashing. "Wonder who that is?"

Kate walked deliberately over to the machine and punched the play button.

"Hey Kate, it's mom, I'm almost in Europe right about now. Jason and I have eloped! I'm sorry, honey, but when you elope you don't bring your daughter along. Jason and I will be honeymooning in Europe for the next month or so. We're not sure how long yet. You should be able to will to join us in a few months. And when I say join us, I mean we are moving to Europe! The reason you can't come now or in a few weeks, is because we want some alone time. You can understand that, can't you, Kate?  I'm going to contact the McGuire's. I'm sure they will take you in until you can come here. They should be there to get you right after school let's out. I know they will take you in. ("I'm not a stray puppy!" Kate wailed.) I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kate but like I said, we eloped and you don't tell people when you elope. Honey, I love you. And you will be able to join us here, but not until we've found a house and made sure they have good school systems, and stuff. Besides you're practically done with Junior High. You wouldn't have wanted to leave before you graduate Hillridge, right? Anyway, I'll call you soon Kate. And I'll send money too. Your new step dad is really quite wealthy. Well, goodbye, sweetheart. I'll give Mrs. McGuire my new cell phone number. Goodbye."

Kate stood staring at the answering machine in disbelief. "Where's the hidden camera?" she whispered in a strained voice.

DingDong!

Kate gasped as the sudden sound of the doorbell sliced through the silence that was thick in the house.

Slowly she walked to the door and looked out the peephole. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were standing there with concerned looks on there faces.

Kate sighed and leaned against the door without opening it. "This is not happening."

"Kate, honey, open the door." Mrs. McGuire said.

Kate straightened up and opened the door, forcing a smile onto her weary looking face.

Mrs. McGuire immediately gathered Kate into her arms and almost squished her with a fierce hug. "Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry."

Kate gently pushed her away. Putting on a false cheery face she said, "I don't need to live with you. I can stay here by myself."

Mr. McGuire, who hadn't said anything up until this point, stepped into the conversation. "You can not live alone. Absolutely not. Your mother called us and we have agreed that you will live with us until she sends for you."

"But I'm not your kid." Kate protested.

"And where do you think you are going to go, Kate?" Mrs. McGuire asked gently.

Kate's face remained stoic. "I can live with cousin Amy."

"She is in college. You have no choice, Kate. And we want you to come with us." Mrs. McGuire answered.

"No you don't." Kate said with tears just behind her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Yes, we do." Mrs. McGuire said as she took Kate's arm. "Come on, you need to pack. There is no other alternative."

Kate sighed in defeat and grabbed a suitcase. Suddenly she had an inspiration. "I'll live with Claire and her family."

Mr. McGuire looked down at the floor. "Kate, we had a meeting with everyone else's parents. No one else will take you. They just don't have the room for another kid."

Kate turned red and started packing. "Where will I sleep?" She asked Jo.

Sam had went and sat down in the living room.

"I don't know that yet. Mr. McGuire will come and pick up your furniture tomorrow with his truck."

Kate nodded in defeat and finished packing a suitcase. "What about my other stuff?"

"We'll get it tomorrow, along with the furniture." Jo answered as she helped Kate zip the suitcase up.

Kate went into her bathroom and gathered up her toiletries. "All right, Kate, I'm going to take this suitcase out to the car." Jo said.

Kate simply nodded and sat down on her bed looking at her bright blue bedroom. It was her own special place. The place she could just be Kate. And now she had lost it.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
